Phantom Planet: Alternate Ending
by ICantBelieveImWritingFanFict
Summary: When you watched Phantom Planet, did you notice that when Danny gets his powers back from all the ghosts shooting at him his DNA changes from being coated in ectoplasm to actually being ectoplasm? And then he doesn't actually turn human until the very end after that… Well, what if that wasn't just a coincidence? ONESHOT.


**Okay, let me preface this by asking if anyone else watched Phantom Planet and noticed how when Danny gets his powers back from all the ghosts shooting at him his DNA changes from being coated in ectoplasm to actually **_**being **_**ectoplasm? And then he doesn't actually turn human until the very end after that… Well, what if that wasn't just a coincidence. **

This little misunderstanding is really all my fault… You see, I was always very clear that they were ghost _powers_. I was not a ghost; I was alive… at least that was what I told myself… Even Vlad played along, although he was probably telling himself the same thing... That's what I told my parents every time I thought they were close to finding out; I wanted to make sure they knew that I wasn't dead before they jumped to any conclusions… regardless of how many times they reiterated the fact that it was impossible for a human to have ghost powers.

But in the end, they were right; it was impossible for a human to have ghost powers… but I wasn't human, you see; not entirely. Because know what it's like to die… and I don't mean see the light and then the doctors bring you back, I mean to feel your very essence… your very soul bared for the world to see. To cross over the doorway between our worlds and _know _that if that doorway closes you will be fractured… And I know how it feels to be numb, to let the world pass through you, to be untouchable, unbound by the laws of entropy… staring into eternity… And I know how it feels to be trapped, confined, inside a heavy human shell that is so slow and so _demanding_… I know how it feels to _hate_ yourself… to hate the part that's human and hate the part that's ghost…

Needless to say, I failed the discussion on "Dialogue between the Soul and Body"

But I chose it… I chose the life of a halfa. Once, when Sam gave me another chance with the wish I never dared to make… I was human again, for a while, until she told me I could have ghost powers. She didn't mention I would have to die, and, again, I'm now realizing that this was my fault too; she never really knew that. But still, I chose a halfa over humanity. I chose bad grades over NASA. I chose abusive parents over neglectful ones... I chose bruises and sleepless nights… I chose enemies… I did _not _choose a miserable, hated existence. But, even knowing that now, I'd choose it again… because people needed me…

Until suddenly they didn't; that was literally the _only _reason I was still half-ghost. Sure, I tried for a while because my friends thought 'ghost powers' were cool… but I was done; I was tired, I was ready to let phantom die… I was ready to be human again…

The whole idea was silly of course; you can't bring someone back from the dead. But everything felt so… human, so alive, so… normal… after what I'd been through, every mundane thing seemed like a miracle… and Sam, like always, turned it into one of her problems; I wasn't _unique _anymore… if unique meant living in hell she could have it…

Oh, Sam… Please don't cry; I don't think that now! You didn't _know._ How could you have known? I never wanted to talk about it, just wanted to pretend it wasn't there, it would go away… You and Tucker were the reason I wanted to be human more than ghost in the first place… I just somehow… thought you knew…

Well, anyways… then people _did _need me; they needed a hero… someone to save the earth_._ And, well, this time I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. When I told you all to get into the escape pod, I pretty much knew I was going to die… and I was okay with that… people _need_ me, so I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect them.

And, honestly, it was better than the first two times; I knew exactly what was coming… And I'm finally _just _a ghost! Not some kind of in-between thing…

I'm sorry you just thought I was a halfa again… I thought you knew… ectoblasts can hurt people, and that many will kill you; I was human, why should I have been any different? It was my decision… and I'd make it again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you!

No! It's not your fault! How could you have known? It's my fault; it's my responsibility… I think a part of me didn't want you to know, the same way I didn't want to tell my parents…

Oh, mom, dad, please, please, please, don't cry! Come on! You had no way of knowing! You never noticed a broken rib when there was a ghost in a five mile radius, why would you notice when the world was ending?

Oh, come on, guys! You never made this big a deal before!

Regrets?… Please don't ask me that… I wouldn't go back; people need me…

Jazz- there _are _other people in the world. And they need help, so I'll help them… Look on the bright side; I'm still here, aren't I? And I'm not a halfa anymore! Skulker won't hunt me! Vlad's gone!

Why is everyone but me bummed about this?


End file.
